Missing Moment from Trust Me
by My Darker Side
Summary: AU. Just a little missing moment/continuation from the end of the episode. One shot. Jayden/Mia


**Missing Moment from "Trust Me":**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Author's Note: Just another little attempt to amuse myself. **

**AU _obviously_. **

**Just a little missing moment from the end of the episode.**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. Mia checked the bedside clock. It was after midnight. _Who could it be this late? _She put her book down and went to the door and opened it.

"Jayden? Is something wrong?"

He stood there shuffling from foot to foot. "Um, no. I just…do you have a minute?"

Mia looked puzzled but she opened her door and gestured for him to come in. "Sure."

Jayden crossed the room and sat on her bed while Mia closed the door then joined him. She curled one leg under her as she sat and turned toward him. "What's up?"

Jayden smiled at her then said, "Sorry it's so late, but I saw the light so…"

"It's fine. I was just reading," she said. "Can't sleep."

"Yeah, me either. First, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I behaved earlier, on the island. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Mia made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "It's okay. We were in a high pressure situation, I didn't give it a second thought."

"Well, _I_ did. And I'm sorry. You were just trying to help. And, I wanted to thank you for not only protecting me, but for the things you said." He smiled at her and touched her forearm. "You always see everything so clearly and know just what to say, Mia. You're very wise."

Mia blushed and looked down. She pulled at an imaginary thread on the duvet. "It's not a big deal, Jayden. I just spoke the truth. Besides, I owe you for saving me from Deker." She looked up and met his eyes. She saw something very troubling there and she wondered what it was.

"Your truth is what keeps this team going, Mia. You are the glue that holds us all together." Jayden looked off into the distance, a shadow passing over his eyes. Mia saw it.

"Jayden, what's bothering you?"

"What? Nothing. I mean, I just feel bad for the way I yelled at you and ran off today," he said, his eyes focused on the picture across the room.

"Jayden." Her voice was so serious he looked at her. He became trapped in her big brown eyes. "Tell me the truth, Jayden. I know you're hiding something."

He sighed heavily. She noticed his shoulders slump a little. "No, I'm just tired. Deker and Dayu really kicked my ass today."

"Jayden, I'm not stupid," she said placing her hand on his leg. "I know you're hiding something and I just wish you'd let me in, let me help you."

"There's nothing you _can_ do," he said softly.

"Then Ji or Kevin or Antonio, one of us…"

Jayden gave her a half smile. "It's nothing important, _really_. It's just something I have to work out for myself."

Mia stared at him a moment longer then nodded slightly, dropping the subject. "Okay." _He doesn't fool me,_ she thought. _I can see he's hiding something, something very big. Why won't he let me help him?_

"Oh," he said, his expression brightening. "I also came to give you this." He pulled a small, flat box with a red bow around it from behind him and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked, surprised. She fingered the red bow and looked up at him.

"Open it and see," he said, smiling. He watched her eagerly as she carefully untied the bow then pulled off the lid. She peeled back the tissue paper to reveal a red silk scarf.

"Oh! Jayden, it's…_beautiful_! Thank you so much. But, I don't understand. What's it for? It's not my birthday or anything."

"I couldn't find the same color, but I hope you like this one." She looked at him still puzzled. "It's to replace the one from today. You wrapped my injured arm in yours and I threw it down when I went after Deker. I felt bad for losing it, especially after you'd been so kind." He lifted it out of the box and draped it around her neck.

Mia felt her whole body come alive as his fingertips brushed against her neck as he lifted her hair over the scarf and smoothed it down. She could feel her heartbeat speed up and just prayed that he didn't hear it or notice the pink creeping into her cheeks.

Jayden felt her warm skin as his fingertips softly brushed her neck. He was suddenly very aware of her scent; warm vanilla. "Red looks really good on you," he said, his voice a little husky.

Mia reached up and ran the silky material through her fingers. "It's really lovely, Jayden. You didn't have to."

He shrugged. "I _wanted_ to."

She smiled shyly, noting that his hands were still playing with the ends of her hair. "Thank you."

They were gazing into each other's eyes and slowly moving closer. Mia closed her eyes and Jayden's lips were on hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Jayden moved one of his hands up to caress her cheek as his lips became a little more demanding.

Mia thought her heart was going to burst from her chest at any second. She leaned in closer to him and noticed the spicy smell of his aftershave. She rested a hand on his chest and his other arm went around her waist, pulling her against him.

Jayden couldn't believe how sweet Mia's lips tasted. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but he couldn't help himself. He slowly laid them down across her bed, trapping Mia beneath him. She opened her mouth and his tongue gently probed hers. Both Mia's arms were now around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. Jayden had one hand on her hip, the other was stroking her cheek again. His lips moved from hers and trailed across her cheek to her earlobe where he gently nibbled it before he moved the scarf aside and trailed kisses along her neck.

Mia let out a quiet moan as he lightly bit the tender flesh on her neck then soothed it with his tongue. She gently pulled his hair and shifted slightly under him so he was lying between her legs and she had one hooked over his thigh.

Jayden was aware of Mia's breasts pressing into his chest, her nipples hard and straining against the thin material. He cupped her breast and ran his thumb across the nipple, making it stand out even more noticeably through her shirt. He slowly moved his hand down to the hem of her tank and was about to pull it up so his lips and tongue could tease the sweet nub when there was movement outside her door and then a soft knock.

"Lights out, Mia," Ji called. "It's late."

Jayden and Mia both shot upright and froze. They could see the shadow of Ji's feet under the door. Mia took a deep breath then called out, "Yes, Mentor." They watched and saw his shadow move off down the hall. They were holding their breath. They finally allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relief and collapsed back on the bed smiling at each other. There was still an intensity to both their gazes and Jayden wanted nothing more than to continue where they'd left off, but he knew better.

_It's a good thing Ji interrupted us, _he thought. _I shouldn't allow myself to get carried away like that. It's not fair to Mia. _Aloud he said, "I should go. Ji will be checking my room soon."

Mia slowly sat up and nodded. "Yeah, and he'll be back in about five minutes to make sure I turned off the lights." Jayden sat up also and couldn't help noticing Mia's nipples were still _very_ visible through her light pink shirt.

He subconsciously licked his lips then stood up. "Look, Mia. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that."

She blushed and looked at the floor. "It's okay. Did it seem like I minded?" She looked up at him through her lashes and he knew if he didn't leave in the next thirty seconds he'd be spending the night.

"It's _not_ okay, I feel like I took advantage of you." He moved next to the door. Mia stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Jayden, you did _not _take advantage of me," she said softly. "But, I understand. Under the circumstances we can't afford to give in to our feelings. We have to focus on our mission." She placed a hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. "If you ever want to tell me the secret you're hiding, I'm always here for you. You know you can tell me _anything_ because not only am I a good listener, I'm also really good at keeping secrets myself."

"Mia…"

"You don't always have to do everything alone, Jayden. That's what the team is for, to share your load. Remember that."

He looked at her another moment. _It would be so easy to just tell her everything, but I can't put that burden on her. It's not fair._ "Thanks, Mia. I will."

"Thanks for the beautiful scarf, Jayden. I love it," she said, fingering the silky material hanging loosely from her neck. Mia stood on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Jayden smiled down at her. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Mia turned off the light then quietly opened the door and peeked out. "Coast is clear. Good night, Jayden."

He slipped through the door. "Sweet dreams, Mia." Jayden quietly retreated down the hall as Mia closed the door. She climbed in her bed and sighed.

_Jayden said there are things about him we don't know. He's said something similar before…I wonder what it is. And why won't he tell us and let us help him?_ Mia reached up and ran her forefinger softly across her lips. She remembered the feel of his soft lips on hers. Her fingers moved to the spot on her neck that he had bitten. _I'll have to make sure I check for a hickey tomorrow and cover it. _She smiled again as she moved her hand down to her breast and squeezed it the same way Jayden had. _I wonder what would've happened if Ji hadn't interrupted. _Mia frowned. _But, Jayden's right. We need to control our feelings until our mission is complete. _

She settled into the pillows and pulled the covers up to her chin. Mia had a hard time falling asleep that night. She was too worried about Jayden and his secret.

* * *

**A/N: More amusing myself: Have you ever noticed that Kevin's helmet looks like it has a pot leaf on it? That's all I see when he's in Ranger form. Makes me chuckle every time, especially when I imagine him sounding like a stoner. Jayden and Mia's look like bugs, Mike and Emily's remind me of chess pieces or knight's helmets and Antonio's has always reminded me of a cartoon cat although recently I noticed it also looks like a flying saucer. (I think the cartoon kitty suits Antonio's personality better). **


End file.
